James Chaplin (Crash4563 Productions)
James Chaplin '''(Born April 1994) was the co-founder of Crash4563 Productions along with his cousin Stephen Paternoster and helped to create the company with him. James also co-founded Calthorpe Park School Film Club with Thomas Rowe before co-founding Crash4563 Productions. At Crash4563 Productions James helped Stephen create Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions), Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) and A Dogs Dinner but did not work with Stephen on Sky Team but served as an executive producer for second series and was not even involved with Eleventh Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) as James left Crash4563 Productions by then. James also founded and created Night Shadow Games as well. Calthorpe Park School Film Club In late October 2006 James Chaplin co-founded the Calthorpe Park School Film Club with Thomas Rowe which was for Children in Need and also a charitable event and James and Tom had access to there form room and also to a big black TV. James advertised for the club with posters around the school to attract fellow students to come to the club but they would have to pay to come in and the money they gave was raised for children in need. Stephen Paternoster James's cousin also helped and was present there about two or three times but James and Tom did not want his help and Stephen had to distance himself from James and Tom and the film club but this did not affect there friendships whatsoever. Everything was going fine and lots of students were going to the club to watch films but problems started to arise at the other end of the school with the Learning Support Department they started to question Stephen and Tom because they were absent from the Study Unit a place they went to during lunch times. Stephen left and returned to the Study Unit while James and Tom carried on but eventually James and Tom had disagreements and Tom backed out of the film club and returned to the study unit. James was on his own and tried to find somebody to replace Tom but could not and not enough people were turning up to the film club and by November 2006 and also when Children In Need ended James had to end his film club at the request of his tutor. Crash4563 Productions After Calthorpe Park School Film Club ended in November 2006 and also in the same month James would join and help Stephen create a prototype Doctor Who series using digital cameras and also a camcorder but the content and footage they filmed did not end up on any video sharing website and only onto Windows Media Player, Quicktime and RealPlayer they also did not have any proper video editing software to edit there content properly and with these limitations and technical problems they decided to abandon the project altogether and not do it anymore. By December 2006 James and Stephen finished the prototype Doctor Who series and Crash4563 Productions at this time did not officially exist only as a prototype company. It was not until January 2007 when Stephen discovered YouTube through a friend and joined the site as '''Crash4563 did everything officially begin and started to do the Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) on his own. James was asked by Stephen to help him once again and James did and also joined YouTube as Pickle44444444 and helped film Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) with Stephen. Both James and Stephen would also launch there own websites on Freewebs called www.freewebs.com/pickle44444444 and www.freewebs.com/crash4563 where everything they did was on there and to encourage people to view the sites as well on there YouTube channels. Crash4563 Productions officially begun now and was co-founded by Stephen Paternoster and James Chaplin and there partnership would last three months from January to March 2007 and they created a lot of content together and films. James would soon begin his own Doctor Who series called Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) and that aired on his own YouTube channel and also a Dogs Dinner a musical series that James created would soon be filmed and air on James's channel which featured both James and Stephen dancing to music. James and Stephens partnership only lasted for three months but they decided they wanted to end everything and move on but Stephen wanted to carry on and this created a difference between the cousins. After filming completed on Twelfth Doctor Adventures, Thirteenth Doctor Adventures and A Dogs Dinner, James left Crash4563 Productions the company he helped to co-found and closed his YouTube account and website down as well effectively removing himself from the company altogether in March 2007. In April and May 2007 Stephen created the name Crash4563 Productions and the name appeared on all of his YouTube videos and also on his new project the Sky Team although not directly involved James did make sure Stephen released second season of Sky Team in early April and not on Easter as Stephen intended to and James would serve as an executive producer for the second series of Sky Team. Eventually Stephen ended up with a copyright violation in May 2007 and was suspended from YouTube and closed his website down as well. By June 2007 James and Stephen were thinking of a new partnership together and joining again to film something new that was not Doctor Who related but it never happened and they decided not to do anything else together. The name Crash4563 Productions never appeared on any videos James and Stephen did together and the name was created after James had left by Stephen himself but James was the co-founder. Night Shadow Games After leaving Crash4563 Productions in March 2007. In May 2007 James brought the domain name www.nightshadowgames.com and went into making flash games on Sothink SWF Quicker. James designed the website completely himself and released a lot of games on the site. Night Shadow Games did well and lasted a few months but a lack of interest from James eventually lead him to closing the site down altogether and moving on completely with his life altogether. Filmography